


Cause Now You Got Me Lovin You (Got Me Lovin You)

by jisxngie



Series: Monsta X Drabbles and Smuts [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock slut Minhyuk, Couch Sex, DOM WONHO, Daddy Kink, Dom Hyungwon, Double Penetration, Fisting, Gay Sex, I swear, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, VERY SUBMISSIVE MINHYUK, Very rough, cock slut wonho, god forgive me, i didn't mean for it to turn out a lot filthier than i intended, it's sex, okay so minhyuk and hoseok slobber all over hyungwon's cock are you happy, slight praise kink???, who cares, with monsta x, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisxngie/pseuds/jisxngie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungwon is at work and Minhyuk is horny. </p><p>Hyungwon tells Hoseok to show him who the dominant one is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause Now You Got Me Lovin You (Got Me Lovin You)

**Author's Note:**

> so
> 
> ((i got the title off this one song i heard in a sehun vines compilation fight me))

Hyungwon sat boredly at his desk in the office; being a secretary wasn’t all that easy. He had mountains of paperwork and a business meeting to get through as well. At least he had his own private office unlike the shitty open ones in a big room together.

He sighed as he signed another piece of paper then filed it before hearing his phone go off with his message tone.

_‘From: Hoe-seok <3  
To: Daddy_

_Daddy, Minhyuk’s horny again!!’_

_‘From: Daddy  
To: Hoe-seok  <3_

_And why exactly is he horny baby?’_

_‘From: Hoe-seok <3  
To: Daddy_

_We were watching a movie while waiting for you to come home and there was a naughty scene! Minhyukkie started rutting against me and he’s trying to shove his hands down my pants, daddy!’_

_‘From: Daddy  
To: Hoe-seok  <3_

_Really now? Show him just how fucking dominant you can be then baby.’_

Hyungwon shut off his phone and continued his paperwork.

\--

It was around 8 in the evening when Hyungwon had finished and was heading back home. His finger had a slight indent from where his pen had pressed incessantly and his ass hurt from those shitty chairs in the boardroom. When he got back, he parked his car in the garage and entered the house, kicking his shoes off. “I’m back,” he called out, throwing his jacket onto the stand and continuing to walk into the living room, where numerous articles of clothing was scattered. All of which belonged to Minhyuk.

_“Ah-hhaahhh please, fuck, please, Hoseok!”_

Hyungwon smirked and ran a hand through soft strands of black hair as he ascended the stairs to his bedroom.

\--

Hoseok pushed Minhyuk into the large armchair in the corner of the room, bending him over the back of it and shoving two of his fingers into him again; the younger moaned and yelped when they pressed against his prostate harshly. “Shit, shit, Hoseok, fuck, please, yes, yes oh my god right there, right fucking there!”

“You like that, you little slut? You like my fingers up your ass?” Hoseok smirked, watching the younger’s fingers dig deeply into the material of the couch.

The door opened and Hyungwon calmly walked in, discarding his tie and watching the two in the corner of the room. Hoseok glanced at him and shuddered when the youngest simply smirked at him and removed his shirt while stalking over to the two of them. Hyungwon gripped Hoseok’s hair and pulled his head back roughly, pressing chapped lips against glossy ones and groping Minhyuk’s asscheek with the other. “Oh fuck, daddy,” Minhyuk sobbed when Hyungwon landed a slap to his ass, the pale skin turning a pretty red. Hoseok pressed another finger inside of Minhyuk as Hyungwon landed another slap, making the silver haired male’s knees slip further apart. “Look at you, so pretty and wrecked already,” Hyungwon’s voice was low and demeaning as he nipped at Hoseok’s collarbone with sharp teeth.

Then Hyungwon slipped two of his fingers in with Hoseok’s three. Minhyuk mewled beneath them and sobbed into the armchair, “Fuck, please please, fuck me…!” Hyungwon moved from Hoseok to stand behind Minhyuk, shoving another finger inside of him and making him keen and sob for more. “You like that? You like your ass being fucking filled with our fingers like that you little whore?” Hoseok muttered into the younger’s ear. Hyungwon smirked at how well Hoseok had picked up on his own dirty talk. Hoseok pulled his fingers out - Hyungwon following - before flipping the silver haired male’s petite frame over onto his back and making him lay down lengthways on the couch so that he could clamber on top of him. Minhyuk moaned when Hoseok took his length into his mouth; he wasn’t small so it was a feat when the elder took him to the back of his throat so easily. Minhyuk guessed that Hyungwon liked to fuck his throat raw often. Hoseok pulled off of him to mouth at his balls and growl out a low ‘tongue fuck me bitch’, reaching a hand up to pump at Hyungwon’s cock as well.

“Shit, you’re so good baby,” Hyungwon praised Hoseok when the eldest easily took him down his throat too, looking up at him with big brown eyes and sweat soaked blonde hair thrown all over the place. Hoseok was the epitome of sexy, Hyungwon thought when said male pulled off and moaned into the side of his cock as Minhyuk penetrated him with his tongue. “Jesus christ you two are like two cats fucking in heat when I’m not home aren’t you?” Hyungwon chuckled when Hoseok reached a hand back and pushed three fingers into Minhyuk as he rubbed his cock against his cheek. Hoseok’s other hand reached down to pump Minhyuk as he grinded back against his face. Hoseok nodded in response to Hyungwon’s previous question and sucked at his balls, “Yes, daddy. We get horny easily and we fuck each other as rough as you.”

“Well, you’re damn good at it, it seems,” Hyungwon smirked when Hoseok ground down against Minhyuk’s face again. There were sounds of panting, moaning, grunting, the odd squelch when Hoseok moved his fingers quickly inside of Minhyuk and the occasional sucking and slurping sounds of Minhyuk eating Hoseok out and Hoseok blowing Hyungwon.

Minhyuk pressed two of his fingers into Hoseok’s entrance and moaned when Hoseok added another to his. “Yeah, you like that you bitch?” Hoseok turned away from Hyungwon for a second to watch Minhyuk, his face buried in that plump ass and his hair thrown out of his face from the previous roughhousing from Hoseok. “Y-Yes H-Hoseok, oh god fuck annghh yes right there!” Minhyuk ground down against Hoseok’s fingers and his free hand squeezed his ass cheek. “You want my thumb in you as well? You think you can handle my hand?” Hoseok lifted his ass off of Minhyuk’s face and looked down at him, biting his lip til it was red.

“Yeah, fucking fist me Hoseok, make me scream your fucking name.”

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it. Obviously Minhyuk had no problems with having a hand up his a- oh shit he took it like it was nothing.

Hoseok pressed in his thumb and slowly, torturously pushed his hand in. Minhyuk moaned and threw his head back, yelling when it came to the widest part but still managed to take Hoseok’s hand. Hyungwon and Hoseok shuddered simultaneously. “Fuck, daddy, look at his pretty little ass taking my fist like that,” Hoseok chuckled, looking up at Hyungwon and slobbering all over his dick again. “I see,” Hyungwon threaded his fingers through blonde locks and pulled, “you two are such sluts for each other aren’t you? You like seeing each other beg and moan under your influence. I bet you like Hoseok’s hand up your ass Minhyuk, I bet you like the feeling of being stretched so wide.” Minhyuk moaned and nodded, removing his fingers from Hoseok in favour of reaching out to Hyungwon.

“Want your cock,” Minhyuk moaned, the feeling of Hoseok moving his hand creating euphoric friction. “Want you to fuck my throat daddy.”  
“Whatever you say baby.”

Minhyuk’s head was hanging off of the armrest and Hyungwon was fucking his mouth and the little hums and gagging noises Minhyuk made only turned him on further. He had three fingers inside of Hoseok, who was busy bucking his hips back, sucking Minhyuk off and fisting him at the same time. Hyungwon pulled away and looked down at Minhyuk; the silver haired male was crying and panting and coughing and Hyungwon pressed soft kisses to his eyelids before walking over to where Hoseok was sucking him off. “Babe, I have a better idea.” Hoseok looked up at him with wondering eyes.

\--

“Nnghh fuck, yes oh my god, fuck, shit aaannnngghhh nyahh yes oh god it feels...so...good, fuck!” Minhyuk whined when Hoseok pushed into him along with Hyungwon. They had moved to the bed so that Minhyuk wouldn’t be uncomfortable in the awkward position he was in on that couch. Honestly, why didn’t they try double penetration earlier? This shit felt amazing to Minhyuk!

Hyungwon groaned and cupped Minhyuk’s cheeks, pressing a bruising kiss to his lips before Hoseok started to languidly thrust in and out, making all of them moan in pleasure at the friction. It wasn’t long before Hoseok was able to fuck in and out of him roughly, making the younger moan and keen and scramble for something, anything to hold onto. “Fuck fuck fuck, shit, gonna cum, ahhhnnn nyahhh, gonna fucking cum…!” Hyungwon bucked his hip up suddenly and whispered in a low and dangerous voice, “Then cum for us you whore. Cum all over yourself.” And Minhyuk was cumming, involuntarily tightening around Hyungwon and Hoseok and making them moan in sync. Hoseok groaned and threw his head back as he came a few thrusts later, filling Minhyuk up with the sticky white substance. Hyungwon followed.

Slowly, Hoseok pulled out and watched with hooded eyes at the cum that seeped out of Minhyuk’s stretched ass, dripping down Hyungwon’s softening cock and onto the bedsheets. Hyungwon pulled out and more of it spilled out and down his thighs. “Shit, that was amazing…” Minhyuk mumbled tiredly as he was picked up and placed in the centre of Hyungwon and Hoseok, chest still heaving and trying to get in more oxygen because he needed it.

“You were so good Minhyukkie-yah,” Hoseok kissed his forehead and linked their fingers, nuzzling his sweat soaked silver locks. Hyungwon smiled at them and wrapped long, lanky limbs around them as they slowly drifted off to sleep. They were both so good.

So good.

**Author's Note:**

> YA'LL WANTED DOMINANT HOSEOK I GAVE YOU DOMINANT HOSEOK OKAY BE HAPPY
> 
> the procrastination in this holy shit
> 
> pls comment i wanna know if dom hoseok is good or not
> 
> IF THIS HITS 15 COMMENTS AND 25 KUDOS I WILL WRITE SUBMISSIVE HYUNGWON  
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> i swear i'm not usually this filthy


End file.
